A light fixture may include light sources and optics through which light from the light sources is emitted. For example, some light fixtures have a single optic. To illustrate, a light fixture may include a lens that is made, for example, from plastic. Some light fixtures may also include a lens with a remote phosphor. Such light fixtures are generally made by separately producing the lens and the remote phosphor layer individually and coupling the two together. Generally, the phosphor layer may enable more efficient illumination by a light fixture. However, efficiency of a light fixture may be undesirably reduced as a result of light escaping from the light fixture, for example, through edges of the optics and at attachment points of the optics and the phosphor layer with a printed circuit board or a reflector. Further, the means of attaching the optics and the phosphor layer with each other and, for example, a reflector may result in loss of efficiency of the light fixture.
Further, in some applications, light fixtures may operate at Class 1 voltage levels. For example, electrical connectors of such light fixtures may need to be separated by a particular distance (e.g., ⅜th of an inch) in order to meet safety requirements. Such spacing requirement may result in a larger than desired dimension of the light fixture. Thus, a light fixture that has a relatively narrow spacing between electrical connectors and still operates at Class 1 voltage levels is desirable.